


而我心始于此处

by atk3000w



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk3000w/pseuds/atk3000w
Summary: 一年过去了，约翰尼和格奥尔基正缓慢地建立独属于他们的传统。
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Kudos: 8





	而我心始于此处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And My Heart Starts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808717) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> 上帝之国的小甜饼。非常感谢原作姑娘的优秀作品。  
> A fluffy little fic (that from the translator's POV feels just like the movie). Thank you to torakowalski who wrote this in English.

“我周三会回来，”格奥尔基在飞回布加勒斯特老家的前一天这样说。

“我知道，”约翰尼说，他们的卧室里很冷，这是他向格奥尔基的位置又挪了几厘米的唯一理由。

“迪尔德丽会处理好挤奶的工作的。”格奥尔基说。

“我知道。”约翰尼重复。“她做的芝士没有你做的好吃。”他不想让自己听起来闷闷不乐，但他有时候就是会控制不住这样。

“因为她不愿意为了用正确的茶巾做奶酪。”格奥尔基宠溺地说，“那会增添风味。”

“那是她最好的一块茶巾了。这就是为啥她不乐意。”约翰尼说，在这个奶奶和格奥尔基的陈年矛盾上，他完全没有对任何一方偏心。

“嗯，”格奥尔基动了动，伸出一条胳膊揽住了约翰尼的后背。“我姐姐说她很遗憾你没办法过来，不过她能理解，农活永远是第一位的。”

格奥尔基姐姐的孩子就要受洗，而他将会成为孩子的教父，所以他必须要回去参加仪式，尽管之后的复活节会有一周假日，而现在的羊长得又肥又快。

他们和罗马尼亚的复活节并不相同。这是约翰尼不久前学到的，所以格奥尔基在订票的时候并没有意识到这点。

“就是说他们知道我咯？”约翰尼问，试图不要显得太惊讶。

格奥尔基继续盯着天花板，用两根指头抚摸着约翰尼光裸的肩头，“他们知道你。”

“嚯。你给他们怎么讲的我？”

他都不用看就能感觉到格奥尔基的微笑，就知道自己肯定又要被格奥尔基取笑了。“我告诉他们，你非常英俊。你又坚强又勇敢。你在床上像只，像只 ** _râs*_** 。”

约翰尼差点被口水呛死，虽然他知道格奥尔基又在乱讲，“像他妈个啥了，你再说一遍？”

格奥尔基沉默了，是那种他在思考这个英语单词该怎么说时候的沉默。这并不很经常发生——如果他不知道一个单词，他通常会绕开这个描述，这样其他人都不会注意到。约翰尼有点小开心，因为格奥尔基没有对他这样做。

“一种大猫，”最后他说，“不是那种住在房子里面的。”

“他妈的野猫是不？”约翰尼假装生气地问。他一个骨碌翻身压住了格奥尔基，抓住他的两只手，分别固定在他头两侧的床垫上，“我让你瞅瞅野猫什么样儿。”

格奥尔基灿烂微笑，大大的笑里带着点自鸣得意，“我就知道你会的。”他说，然后抓住了约翰尼的屁股。

过了一会儿，在约翰尼意外地证明了格奥尔基的观点，并感到自己证得很爽之后，格奥尔基在他身后蜷起来，用被单盖住了他们俩，轻轻吻着约翰尼的后颈。

“我告诉他们，你很爱你的家人，”他对着他的颈子轻声嘟哝着，“你也很爱你的农场。而且你一定也很爱我，因为你信任由我来照料前两者。”

**_我当然爱你啦，你这大笨瓜_** 。约翰尼想着，但是这类词语就是不在可以让他大声说出口的单词列表里。

“闭嘴快点睡觉。”他取而代之地说，然后向后挪了挪，更深地钻进格奥尔基的臂弯。

***

他们的绵羊奶酪生意去年夏天起步入了正轨。当地的商店在寻常货物之外都同时采购了一些，他们还在给远在约克和利兹的高端食材店提供货物。

还听说，好像伦敦的某个地方也想买一些。但是约翰尼从来没有去过伦敦，他有种感觉，伦敦人说话算不得数。他不想让格奥尔基平添失望。

萝宾上次来串门的时候尝了一些，她带回去了一整车，准备让她大学里的朋友们大开眼界。她还大胆地让格奥尔基试着用它做些风味巧克力，他用一个耸肩表示同意，然后熬了半宿，赶着在她离开之前做好了给她。

约翰尼觉得它太苦了，但是格奥尔基喜欢它，奶奶也喜欢，所以他们一股脑的把它放到了网站上。萝宾说他们必须要有网站。

爸爸觉得这完全是在扯淡，他们还要建个网站，这里明明就连手机信号都没有。但是这并没有耽误到做农活，所以他就由他们去了。

今年，格奥尔基说，他们要努力做冰激凌。他宣布这件事的时候神秘兮兮地侧头看了约翰尼一眼，就好像他已经知道了约翰尼爱吃布丁一样。约翰尼可从来没和他讲过这件事儿。

约翰尼觉得都怪奶奶。

在农场远处，由他们改造的牲口棚里，约翰尼的手正在凝乳里搅拌着。这时，门突然被撞开又合上。没有人讲话，他侧过头隔着肩膀望过去，以为是爸爸。但并不是爸爸，是格奥尔基，他看起来乱七八糟、舟车劳顿，但又他妈的英俊夺目。

“今天是周二呀，”约翰尼傻乎乎地说。

格奥尔基耸耸肩，把书包丢到了地上。

约翰尼摘下了他的手套，小心翼翼地不弄脏任何地方，然后站住，问，“都还挺好的吗？”

“离开农场五天有点太长了。”格奥尔基粗略地解释道，“尤其是在一年中的这个时候，那个主意很蠢。”

“还成吧？”约翰尼慢慢地说，“我们能顶住。你没必要离开你的——”

他停下来了，因为格奥尔基三步就跨过了牲口棚，把约翰尼拽进了自己的臂弯。

约翰尼两只手环抱住了他，感受着格奥尔基的双手在他背后，隔着他的卫衣握得很紧。他们肢体接触彼此得越久，格奥尔基身上的紧绷也就越发消散。

“都还挺好的吗？”约翰尼又问了一次。

“我的父母，”格奥尔基说，有那么吓人的一秒钟，约翰尼还以为是他们出了什么事，或者没准他们在格奥尔基离开的这段时间里突然变成了恐同的大坏蛋。但并没有，格奥尔基说，“他们不适合住在城市的房子。他们应该生活在农场里， ** _我们的_** 农场，他们应该把自己的一生都花在那里的。”

约翰尼没有这个问题的答案。他试着想象假如爸爸和奶奶搬了家，搬到那种一模一样的房子构成的街道上，四周没有一丝自己的空间。他可做不到这样。

“有机会他们应该过来看看。”他不假思索地说，他倘若思索了，这话根本说不出口。不过一说出口的感觉很对。“奶奶喜欢家里人多热闹。”

格奥尔基的肌肉松弛了下来，他试着想更紧地抱住约翰尼，可惜是不可能更紧了，“真的吗？”

“必须的。”约翰尼说，在被抱得窒息的状态下尽力地耸了耸肩。简直是罗马尼亚版本的电视言情剧。

格奥尔基亲了他一口，接下来的整个下午，他们并没有成功做出任何芝士。

***

最终，他们回到了屋里，奶奶白了他俩一眼，爸爸气鼓鼓地念叨了几句像是欢迎之类的话。而格奥尔基上楼去卸下行李。

他下来的时候拿了两盒巧克力萨拉米肠之类的玩意给奶奶和约翰尼，还有一小包口嚼烟叶给爸爸。

“他绝对不许用那个。”奶奶训斥着，但她并没有试图从他手上夺过它。约翰尼想，也许她和自己有同一个想法：爸爸好不容易有一件能享受的事，既然他的身体无论如何都每况愈下，这个小礼物又能让事情变得多糟呢？

格奥尔基向她点点头，面容尊敬又固执，虽然真的不应该，但那表情真他妈该死的性感。“他对我说过他很怀念吸烟。”

“我们都怀念吸烟的时候，”奶奶玩笑着说，“好吧，不管怎么地，起码是那些成功戒了烟的人。”

约翰尼和格奥尔基于是纷纷扭头，避免看她。当他们意识到彼此不约而同的举动，他俩不由得对视着彼此，露出了傻笑。奶奶又白了他俩一眼。

之后，奶奶去外面挂衣服，爸爸和她一起去外面呼吸新鲜空气。而格奥尔基擎住了约翰尼的腕子，将他的手翻转到掌心向上。

“干什么？”约翰尼问，他的身体记起了有一次格奥尔基舔舐他掌心的样子，而现在那里除了一个已经淡化的疤痕外什么都没有了，“没时间再磨磨蹭蹭了，牛还没喂呢。”

格奥尔基抬头看着他，呼吸急促了起来。但他并没有过来糊约翰尼一脸哈喇子，只是把约翰尼拉得更近了。

约翰尼懒得再问一次“ ** _干什么_** ”了，要么格奥尔基会告诉他，要么问再多次也不会有答案。约翰尼看着格奥尔基把手揣进兜里，掏出了什么来，给约翰尼别在了大衣上。

“这是什么？”约翰尼问，低头看着自己胸口扎着的那条红白交缠的线绳。它被打成了蝴蝶结的样子，有个小小的银色硬币在它中央垂坠着。在他这又脏又旧的破烂夹克上，它看起来精致得不真实。

“ ** _Mărțișor*_** ，”格奥尔基说着，在洗手池下面的小柜里寻摸着什么。

“ ** _Mărțișor_** ？”约翰尼重复道。他认为现在的自己已经能很好地模仿格奥尔基的发音语调了，但之后能记得住才是更难的事。不过他倒是有相当大的决心学习好这门语言。“好吧，那又是什么？”

格奥尔基从小柜前直起身，手里拿着一把锤子和一个小小的铜针。他看起来志得意满。

“一分钟，”他说着大步走到门口，在门框跟前，他把铜别针使劲敲了几下。等他完成后，他从口袋里掏出了什么，挂在了那个别针下面。

又是一个这个什么 ** _Mărțișor_** 的东西，约翰尼意识到。现在他和房子各有一个了。

“这是春天的象征。”格奥尔基解释道，他看了看约翰尼的夹克，又抬头看了看门，满意地点点头。“它会保佑你强壮又健康，确保你今年过个好春天。”

“哦，好吧，”约翰尼用指头扫过他正戴着的那个，“看起来蛮酷炫的。”

“不客气，”格奥尔基说。

这一天结束的时候，奶奶也有了她的 ** _Mărțișor_** ，别在她最爱的那件白色羊毛衫前襟。就连爸爸也戴着一个——尽管约翰尼不确定如果爸爸能做到的话，他到底会不会悄悄丢掉它。

“那为什么你没有一个呢？”当晚，他们上床睡觉之前，约翰尼这样问格奥尔基。“我们都看起来超酷了，可是你就没有？”

格奥尔基只是摇了摇头。他已经躺在床上了，裸着上半身，被单盖着下身。他根本知道自己看起来是啥样子：他就是他妈的在引诱人。“好运气只会在别人给你的时候才有效。我不能自己给自己一个。那带不来好运。”

“ ** _Mărțișor_** _，_ ”约翰尼小心翼翼地说。他把这个词放在舌尖上一整天了，喝茶的时候练习得快要魔怔。

“对的。”格奥尔基温柔地说，然后把他拽了过来，拉进了一个深深地吻里。

***

镇上有个缝纫用品商店，约翰尼小的时候，妈妈曾经带他去过。他还记得自己之前很喜欢那些亮闪闪的纽扣，它们被整齐地摆在玻璃罐里，靠墙放着。但他没想过现在这家店依然开着，就在原封不动的那个位置。这让他有种错觉，妈妈也许还就在角落，看着纺织图案。

“有什么需要帮忙的吗，亲爱的？”柜台后面的老奶奶问道。她也和过去一样。约翰尼不禁想，要是他问出口，也许她还能记得他妈妈呢。

**_愚蠢_** ，他对自己说。走进来就愚蠢，怀旧更愚蠢。这两件事都对他毫无帮助。

慢了半拍地，约翰尼摘掉了自己脏兮兮的贝雷帽。但是他没办法脱掉自己沾满泥巴的靴子，所以他只能尽量站直不动，不要使劲跺脚或者踩到太多地方。

“您有那个什么，棉花做的那种东西吗？”他问，“就，棉线，之类的。”

“哪一种？”她问道，绕过了柜台，拉开了一个抽屉。里面放满了各种各样颜色的棉线。约翰尼喜欢自然的颜色，不要那种亮瞎眼的鬼玩意儿，但他是带着任务来的。

“和这种一样的。”他说着，指着自己的 ** _Mărțișor_** 。

她走过来仔细凑着瞅了两眼，然后点了点头，回到了自己的抽屉旁。又过了几秒钟，她找到了类似的白线绳，还有一些几乎同样颜色的红线绳。

约翰尼看了看它们，然后把它们深深地揣进自己的口袋。只有口袋最深的地方才不会弄脏它们。“完美，谢谢。”

他迅速地付了钱，用最快地速度离开了这家店，轻轻舒了口气，因为他没有把店里其他地方弄得脏兮兮，也因为好像没有人注意到他从那家店出来。让别人知道格奥尔基是他相好的是一件事，让人知道他开始学做针线活之类的又是另一件事儿了。

回到家，他看了看格奥尔基还在外面的拖拉机上。于是他一股脑儿地把所有东西都摆到了餐桌上。

约翰尼一直都和剪刀八字不合。他知道市面上有卖那种左撇子专用的剪刀——他读小学的时候学校里就有一把——但他从来没有把它拿回家来过，也许他应该那样做的。

“我的老天爷，你这是在干什么呢？”在他第五次小心翼翼地尝试打蝴蝶结时，奶奶走到他身旁问道。

约翰尼继续着手上的动作，忙着让蝴蝶结的两边一样大，顾不上回答奶奶。奶奶探着头，也盯着那枚蝴蝶结。最终她点了点头。

约翰尼咧嘴笑了起来。谢谢老天爷。

“有五分的硬币吗？”

***

既然已经做好了 ** _Mărțișor_** ，最大的难题就成了如何把它送给格奥尔基。他可不能就那么走过去直接别到他身上，像格奥尔基对他做的那样。那会让他尴尬到升天。

他考虑过留在格奥尔基的枕头下面，但有的晚上，他们还来不及拉灯就会滚作一团地倒在床上。约翰尼可不想让那别针扎到其他什么私密位置上去。

到最后，他溜进了牛棚，在他们经常挂衣服的衣架上找到了格奥尔基的绿外套，把它别在了上面。

牛棚那面，贝茜抬头看了看他，摆了摆她的头。“嘘，”他对她说，然后过去和她以及她刚刚出生的小公牛崽打招呼。

他正在为她梳理毛发时，格奥尔基走进了牛棚。约翰尼一直低着头，非常、非常专注手头的工作，并没有抬头看，就连他听到格奥尔基惊讶的声音时也没有抬头看。

“约翰？”格奥尔基静静地问。

约翰尼很忙。真的很忙。

“约翰，”格奥尔基重复，这次他的声音更近了点。他把一只手放在了约翰尼的肩膀上，转过了他的身体。

“嗯？”约翰尼扬起了下巴，表示疑惑。

格奥尔基攥着他的外套，那 ** _Mărțișor_** 在衣裳前襟的正中央。他的眼睛璀璨如光，“谁做的？”

约翰尼耸耸肩，“没准儿我们周围有小精灵出没呢。”

格奥尔基抿了抿嘴，“你做的。”

约翰尼想不出自己该说什么了。否认，会显得很蠢；可是承认，似乎又让这件事变得比他预想的重要了很多似的。所以他只是望向了格奥尔基充满喜悦的双眸，希望他能懂。

“谢谢， ** _iubițel*_** 。”格奥尔基的声音喑哑。

他并没有亲吻约翰尼，尽管约翰尼有点期待他那样做。取而代之的，他是那么紧地抱住了约翰尼，甚至让约翰尼呜出了声。他久久没有松手，直到贝茜的牛崽子开始好奇地咬起他的鞋子。

***

不管是什么时候，只要他们开车去城里，格奥尔基总会花上几分钟找出他那大多数时候毫无用处的手机，坐在车里和他父母视频聊天。约翰尼总是留他一个人在车上，因为这事和他无关，再说他反正也听不懂他们在讲什么。

不过，在产羔期消停之后的某一天，他们终于有了点儿闲工夫，于是在他能钻出车门之前，格奥尔基握住了他的手。

约翰尼挑起眉毛看着他。格奥尔基耸了耸肩，“他们觉得你是我编出来的，”他只说了这么一句，然后就按下了通话健。

约翰尼才没有紧张。

约翰尼好得很。

在格奥尔基的父母接通视频之前，约翰尼悄咪咪地向车门的位置挪了挪，希望能借此让自己脱离镜头范围。格奥尔基朝他翻了个白眼，但在他能叫约翰尼胆小鬼或者别的什么之前，他老妈接听了电话。

“Mamă，约翰尼在这里，他想要和你们打个招呼。”他们用罗马尼亚语开心地聊了几句之后，格奥尔基缓缓地用英语说道。

约翰尼感觉心脏快要跳出喉咙，噎得他舌头直了，大脑也一片空白。他深吸了口气，向前靠近到能看见手机屏幕，然后开口说，“ ** _您好，约内斯库夫人_** *。”

他没有磕巴。要是他是个爱大呼小叫的人，那他现在简直就要松一口气地大叫起来了。

约内斯库夫人和格奥尔基十分相像，虽然约翰尼之前见到过她的照片，但隔着屏幕见到她本人依然令他吃惊。他们的相似主要体现在，当她笑的时候，约翰尼能辨别出那发自真心。

“ ** _你好_** ，约翰尼。”

“呃。 ** _您今天过的怎么样_** ？”

格奥尔基现在在一脸惊讶地看着他了，这简直就是扯淡，明明是他教给约翰尼的。也许他没有意识到约翰尼真的在乎到记住了这句话。约翰尼等会儿一定要给他上一课。

他们磕磕绊绊地用基本词汇进行对话，约内斯库夫人着迷于此、耐心十足，她看约翰尼的样子基本和格奥尔基看他的样子如出一辙。他们谈话结束后，约翰尼赶快逃回了自己的座位上，等格奥尔基和她告别。

“干嘛？”格奥尔基才挂断电话，约翰尼就开口问道。他都不用看格奥尔基，就知道他肯定在盯着自己瞧。

“你想你妈妈吗？”格奥尔基问，这并不是约翰尼料想他会说的话。

“什么？”约翰尼反问，“我为什么要想她？”

“因为她是你妈妈？”格奥尔基说，就好像理由真的可以这么简单。“你试过去找她吗？”

“没必要去找个不愿意要你了的妈妈。”约翰尼耸了耸肩，说，“再者说，我家这几口人还不够我操心的嘛，你说呢？”

格奥尔基迎上了他的视线，并一直凝视着他，“你想要多少家人，就会有多少家人，”他认真地说，“我妈妈很喜欢你。”

约翰尼可处理不了这个。一口气卡在了他的胸口，他不得不吞了好几次口水才平复了呼吸。他伸手打开了车门，“拜托。今天还能干点儿有用的事儿不能了？”

“不能。”格奥尔基说，但他跟着约翰尼一起下了车。这一天接下来的时间里，他没再试图讲什么其他肉麻的蠢话。

***

那是个周日，没有人对此有所计划。

约翰尼和格奥尔基站在北方的山顶，远眺着群山荒野。四合的暮色轻柔地拢住了格奥尔基深色的发丝，令他的皮肤如金子般泛着光泽。他是全世界最英俊的男人，而不知怎的，他属于约翰尼。

约翰尼从不相信上天的征兆，但这一刻他是真的感受到了。他想为此做点什么。

手插进口袋，他摸到了一小截线头。那是他为格奥尔基制作 ** _Mărțișor_** 余下的最后一段。格奥尔基把 ** _Mărțișor_** 移到了他的大衣上，直到现在还每天都戴着它。

“嘿，”他说着，站到了格奥尔基身前。

“嘿，”格奥尔基说着伸手，像是要把约翰尼拉进自己的怀抱。而约翰尼捉住了他的双手，制止了他的动作。他花了一阵子注视着这双手。这是一双漂亮的手。强壮。温柔。它们既能照顾好农场，又能照顾好约翰尼。

格奥尔基没有问他在做什么，对于他，格奥尔基永远有无尽的耐心。约翰尼简直他妈的撞了大运才找到了他，所以，不管威斯特敏斯特那群狗娘养的混蛋怎么想，他都不会放他走的。

约翰尼放下了格奥尔基的右手，用自己的双手捧住了他的左手。格奥尔基用他自由了的右手扶住了约翰尼的手肘，支撑着他，一如往常。

没有看他，约翰尼开始把那截白色的线缠绕在格奥尔基无名指的关节上。其实没有那么多的线，但他却感觉好像绕了一辈子。因为格奥尔基全程都在看着他，约翰尼察觉自己的脸越来越烫，直到他马上就要蒸发消失掉。

“约翰？”格奥尔基安静地问。

约翰尼把线绳系成了结，然后把绳结末尾的线头掖进里面。他想不出自己该说的话，所以他做了自己最擅长的那件事：向后退一步，退到格奥尔基的身边，继续远望着家乡波浪起伏的原野。

“我愿意。”格奥尔基说，他的声音和之前一样宁静。

约翰尼不得不清清嗓子。“我可什么都没有问你喔。”

“我知道。反正答案是我愿意。”格奥尔基握住约翰尼的手时，约翰尼能感觉到那全新的棉戒指正轻柔地抵着自己的掌心。

约翰尼攥了攥。

格奥尔基回攥住了他。

* * *

译者注：

*râs，猞猁/山猫。很可爱的格奥尔基式比喻。

*Mărțișor是东欧罗马尼亚/摩尔多瓦/爱沙尼亚等国三月春天节所佩戴的装饰物。字面含义为“小三月”。在三月到来时，人们会在身上佩戴由红白线绳+一枚硬币制作的绳结样式护身符。有说法红色象征春花，白色象征冬雪，红白两色组成的线绳寓意季节交替，保佑平安。在现代，Mărțișor逐渐成为了友情、爱、感激和尊重的象征。请维基百科查看更多介绍。

*Iubițel，格奥尔基腻歪的罗马尼亚语情话。亲爱的，甜心，蜜糖，宝贝，想怎么翻译都可以。

*本小结和格奥尔基的妈妈聊天的粗体词均为罗马尼亚语，因为比较基础所以不再保留原文。

**Author's Note:**

> 一人血书求上帝之国第二部，英国乡村爱情故事甜甜接地气！谁看了不说一声好！  
> 此圈中文同人甚少，翻译凭爱发电。有缘阅读本文的朋友，欢迎您的留言评论！（也不要忘记给原作torakowalski姑娘点一个♥哦！）


End file.
